


Drinks?

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Short Story, but its mentioned, kind of just a blurb of a thing, no actual drinking, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Bast goes through things he shouldn't and gets a small lesson from Kvothe.





	Drinks?

Bast snickered as he managed to finally get a hold of the backpack Kvothe had been bragging about. Thorough their travel. Human brat had hidden it very well in the cart full of other boxes and crates or their journey towards whenever he had said they were going. Hell if he remembered.

Glancing about to make sure the red head wasn’t about, the sneaky fae took the bag and quickly ducked out and behind the cart, plopping his butt down in the dirt and opening the backpack in great excitement. Reaching in, past the cloth piled in for protection for the glass bottles, Bast pulled out one of the four bottles of wine he had heard so much bragging about. They had no labels, but were cool and very full.

Bast grinned and pulled out each bottle, tossing the backpack aside and weighing his options. What had Kvothe said about them before...? One was some apricot, grape mix... Another was some fruit he hadn’t even heard of from one of the far off kingdoms that apparently on human nobles could grab a hold of. The other two... hell, he had dozed off after that one, busy imagining the taste of such sweet wines and what foods they would compliment the best.

Trying to think of which to go with, he came up with a solutions. Setting the bottles back down on the ground, he lined them up in a neat line, pointing to each as he muttered a small rhyme. “Maple, Maypole, Catch and Carry... Ash, Ember, Elderberry...” He sang softly, before pausing on a bottle he felt was the best.

Grabbing the third bottle of the four, the dark haired fae worked the cork out of the bottle’s mouth with a bit of struggle.Managing to get it out fully, he caught it at the last second, remembering he wasn’t actually supposed to be drinking out of the bottles and he was supposed to be being sneaky. Sighing in relief that he didn’t lose the cork, he set it on his knee and immediately pressed the dark green bottle to his lips.

“PFFFFT! What the _**HELL**_ is this!?” He screamed, coughing and spitting out the disgusting liquid that had filled his mouth. Holding the bottle away, he coughed and spat more, trying to get the foul and dead like taste from his mouth. 

Kvothe poked his head out from the cart above, leaning down over the side and smirking; hair falling forward. “I told you not to mess with the bag, Bast.” The young boy said, teasingly. His smirk grew. “But, you just _had_ to know, didn’t you? And for your information: codliver oil. Good for your health and skin as far as I’m aware.”

Looking up sharply, the fae narrowed his blue eyes, snarling between coughs. “You little... Did you even have the wine!?”

“Nope.”

“But you--!?”

“Lying.”

Bast groaned and kicked the rest of the bottles over, setting the one in his hand down sharply and flicking the cork away as hard as he could. It few off somewhere into the tall grasses, away from sight or possible finding. “You are awful! How could you lie to me about wine?! **WINE**!”

“To test you.” Kvothe replied, pushing himself up from being partially upside down. Fixing his shirt from being rumpled, the red head shook out his hair and hopped out of the back of the cart, fixing his dark, shadow cloak with a bit of extra flourish. Just to piss off the older, more ‘mature’ fae friend.

“Test me? For what!? No one in their right mind lies about drinks. That is an awful, horrible, _human_ thing to do!!” Bast spat, emphasis on saying human as though it was gross and wrong.

Kvothe walked over and smiled, taking the bottle by the neck and tilting his head softly. “Testing you to see how trustworthy you could be. Apparently not much... And we will have to work on that, if I’m to teach you anything I know.” He said, before tipping the bottle back and drinking the codliver oil in two large gulps. Sighing, Kvothe refrained from shuddering or throwing up, needing to both impress and humble the smart ass before him. “Now you know not to go through my things.”

Bast scoffed, getting to his feet and looking more disappointing than pissed now. “And not to trust anything you say.”

“Not quite the point.” Kvothe replied, shaking his head and dumping out the rest of the codliver oil. “But take it as you will for the mean time, Bast. In due time, you’ll understand.”

“You’re an _**evil**_ little man.” The fae hissed through his teeth, crossing his arms firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you liked this, please kudo or comment so I know to keep writing and putting effort into all of this. Clicks aren't the same, ya know? Anyway, want more kkc central content? Follow me on kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com !


End file.
